FF 152: A Kiss with Reality
by liaSonlovR
Summary: 1:1. LIASON.


Hey everyone! This is my FIRST flash fic attempt, so I'm sorry if it's kinda… blah. This is kind of spoilerish, so even though basically everyone knows about it, don't read it if you don't read spoilers!  Anyway, I just thought I'd give it a shot.

Flash Fic 152: A Kiss with Reality

It was 10:30 PM. Lucky had basically told her that she should get some rest, acting as if he actually gave a damn about that baby, when he was the one who was exhausted and just wanted someone to cuddle with, like a 5 year old with a stuffed toy. And then later, being tossed to the other side of the bed when he seemed comfortable enough without her.

She lay on the bed, her hand over her mouth stifling her sobs, trying so desperately to push the pain away. But as usual, the pain hit her hard more and more, until she just couldn't take it anymore.

Lucky hadn't really cared, telling her that it was only for the best; this whole surrogacy nightmare was over, and they could finally begin their lives together. He had shown no sign of negative emotion. None at all, and for some reason, that made the pain worse. More unbearable.

Her second miscarriage. The words were slowly sinking in, as well as the guilt and heartache. After the first time, she had sworn to herself that if she ever got pregnant again, she would be constantly aware of everything, and would never put the baby in harm's way. But no, crazy Carly just had to run into the street. Note to Sonny: use some of that cash for a shrink.

Her pain quickly transformed into anger, and the tears of heartache and grief reformed into tears of fury and rebellion. Now in an eerie calm change of character, Elizabeth lightly smoothed her pale hands against her resembling cheek, and quietly and steadily climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Lucky next to her. As she planted her feet on the cold hard wood floor, a little creak sounded out, causing Elizabeth to widen her eyes and look at Lucky. But the "well-trained" cop just continued sleeping, not seeming a bit bothered.

She walked quietly to the bathroom, not daring to turn on the light. Her hands lightly felt around for the cabinet above the sink, smirking when she found her make up case inside. Tonight was her night, and for once in her life, everything was going to go her way.

Penthouse

He lay on top of the bed, eyes wide open. This was the most confusing time in his life he had ever been through – well, it was the most confusing time in his life he remembered, if that made any sense at all.

Sam was trying so hard, and yet every time he looked at her, with blank eyes that revealed nothing but confusion, she would break down into tears and tell him yet again, that he broke her heart AGAIN, unintentionally of course.

He just didn't know what to do. She was always telling him that he was prepared for everything, was always one step ahead of everyone else, but all he seemed to be right now was confused, behind everyone else, and most of all: clueless. He hated how he was constantly hurting everyone close to him. He just didn't know what to do: plain and simple. He was as clueless as a 5 year old on the moon.

Jason needed to get away; away from Sam, Emily, Sonny, and everyone who was expecting something from him, big or small. He just couldn't absorb any more information any faster. It was coming to the point where he just wanted to leave Sam, leave the Penthouse, and leave that God damned cursed city of Port Charles. But he knew that he had a history in Port Charles, and that no matter how far away he went, or how long, coming back would be inevitable. He cautiously sat up, and glanced at Sam to make sure she was still asleep.

He wouldn't leave the city, not when things were too vague and complicated. No, he'd just leave Sam and his infamous life for a couple hours to blow off some steam. He knew that if he kept his frustration in any longer, the results wouldn't be good at all.

He got up, threw his jeans on, grabbed his leather jacket and quietly left the penthouse.

Jake's

She walked in, dressed to kill with the dark and smoky make up to match, and the second she stepped foot in the dimly lit bar, a sense of déjà vu hit her. A couple years ago, she had gotten to see the deep and troubled soul of the one and only Jason Morgan, and she had revealed a helpless side she had always tried to hide from anyone to look as strong as everyone else, while she was falling apart inside.

It was 11:00; she had plenty of time to let loose and be carefree, even if it meant for only a couple hours. It was all she needed. That and a bike ride of course. She let out a small laugh as she sat on one of the stools at the bar. The last time she had taken a ride with Jason was a few years ago, and he was probably home with Sam, while she hammered their "precious" memories into his head, forcing him to memorize every word he said and every move he made. She just wished that woman would give the guy a freakin' break. It was so obvious that the last thing he wanted to do was to be reminded of his whole life in a week. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Coleman sauntered over to her, and leaned his hairy arms on the scarred bar. "Now what's a perfect little pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this? Shouldn't you be with your patriotic cop boyfriend?" he asked with a slur in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. He had obviously decided to get a little tipsy himself, it was practically his life's goal.

"Just give me a shot of Tequila and keep them coming," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Coleman threw his hands up in the air, and grabbed a dusty Tequila bottle and poured it skillfully in a shot glass.

She picked up the glass, eyeing it carefully. She knew she couldn't have too much, since she couldn't really think of an excuse to Lucky for having the obvious signs of a hangover.

She shrugged, opened her mouth, and let the burning and toxic liquid burn through her mouth, slowly going through her throat leaving a fiery path. She smacked her lips together and slid the glass over to Coleman as he filled the glass up once again.

Before she could drink the liquor, the door swang open, as the literally forgetful Jason Morgan walked through the bar, and strode casually towards the bar, seating himself on the stool next to Elizabeth.

She couldn't help herself. What was he doing here? There was no doubt in her mind that he would've been home with Sam while she told him countless stories of their times together.

Slowly nursing his beer, Jason glanced towards the clock. It was 11:30. He had time to let loose a little.

He noticed the petite, yet very beautiful and flattering brunette next to him looking curiously at him, as if questioning what he was doing here.

"Is there a problem?" he finally asked, with a slight annoyance in his voice. She was just staring blankly at him, and it was irritating him.

She shook her head, and said, "I - I'm sorry Jason –

Now he was the one to look surprised. "Whoa, wait. You know me?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks getting a little hot. "Yeah, we – we're friends, we used to be really close. A – A lot has happened," she answered with a hint of regret in her voice.

Jason noticed her tone, as well as the tequila bottle next to her.

"Why are you here?" he asked pretty bluntly.

"Same reason you are," she answered straight forwardly. "To just get away." She swirled the toxic liquid in the glass and drowned it down.

She tilted her head towards the bottle. "You want some? There's plenty."

He shook his head. "I'm sticking to beer. A hangover's the last thing I need to deal with right now."

She nodded her head, stopping when eyes began to get blurry. "Yup," she said smacking her lips together. "I'm going to stop as soon as I start to get dizzy. And then" she slapped her hand on the bar, "I'm through." She smirked at him, then played with her glass.

He studied her. Even though he had never seen her before, he knew that this was not her normal behavior. Something was off, and a protectiveness feeling surged in him. He didn't want anything to happen to her; she was just blowing off some steam, no one should be punished for that.

As Elizabeth began to not so neatly pour more tequila in her already full glass, Jason grabbed the bottle and the glass and slid them to Coleman, who took them and shrugged, knowing that Jason was going to watch out for her.

An angry look blazed in her eyes. She was sick and tired of people taking away things that she wanted, needed. She began to stand up, but felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, but before she hit the ground, a pair of muscular and toned arms swept her up, and held her close.

They stood there for a minute. Then two. And before he could detatch her from him, he heard her silently crying, her body racking with sobs. He held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her, just being there for her. Holding her up when she was down, comforting her by not saying anything at all. That was what she needed. He knew it.

Whether they had a past or not, he cared for her. He had to protect her. She was going through a rough time in her life and he had to be there for her, because he knew that no one else was.

She finally pulled back, and her puffy red eyes met his clear azure ones. Just looking at him comforted her. Just the way he was holding her comforted Elizabeth. His eyes slowly drifted down to her lips. She closed her eyes, willing away those feelings she had tried to bury long ago. But when she opened her eyes, her attempts to fight those emotions became less frequent when she saw the want in his eyes. She felt her eyes glaze over with the mutual demand their souls wanted. They leaned in close, noses slightly brushing. His breath hovered over hers, and when he moved to conclude their need, three different tunes rang across the now empty bar. The old juke box played its daily 12:00 AM free tune, Elizabeth's cell phone rang, along with Jason's.

They stepped away from each other, both looking at the clock. It was 12:00 in the morning, and as they both answered their phones, both lovers calling worriedly asking where each one was, Elizabeth and Jason's eyes never left each other's. They both knew that they would have to go home, back to their lives that they desperately wanted to escape tonight. But reality kicked in at the worst timing possible.

Reality. And with one last lingering look, Elizabeth left Jake's. Every step she took away from Jason, the more reality began to sink in, and the more their strange meeting became a distant memory.

As much as they both hated it, reality was inevitable, and it was only bound to strike them sooner or later, as fate would have it.

Please tell me what you think! I want to know if I'm worthy of these. LOL.


End file.
